The Valkaries
by xglittergigglesx
Summary: Rogue is the leader of a expert group of female assasins their rivals are the male assasins The Warriors Rogue with the help of her top body guards Tabitha Smith the wild one,x23 the violent one,and Kitty the wepon expert & EVIL one


Rogue, Tabby, X-23(Zoey) and Kitty all walk down the hall of a restrant, being followed by the manager waiting on them hand and foot. Rogue is wearing a long sleeved, long black dress with a slit upto the hip, black boots and her hair is down like normal. Tabby is wearing a black, zipped up leather jacket and a pair of tight leather pants. Zoey is wearing a black pair of dress pants, a white shirt, black tie and black suit jacket. Kitty is wearing a green and white tarten pleated skirt that stopped a about 3 inches above her knees, long knee length socks and white canvas trainers, a white shirt with a blood red ribbon under the neck tied in a bow, and a black blazer buttoned up with a crest on her right breast pocket-a V on a sheild with intricate vines surrounding it-and her hair was down and straight

Rogue POV

I'm Rogue. No last name, no middle name, just Rogue. I'm leader of a team of expert assasins, like myself. We're called the Valkaries. The beautiful 19 year old blond on my right, dressed like a startrek villan is Tabitha "Tabby" Smith. Or as we call her on missons, Boom Boom. She likes to live with a bang. She saw her first dead body when she was 10, her mother OD'ed on heroin and her father took her, her used to beat her till one day she had enough and killed him when she was 14. By age 19 she's an expert suductress. 40 Evil, 60 Thrill Seeking. The 18 yearold frowning dark skinned girl at her side, dressed like a bouncer is Zoey or X-23. From the age of 3 she was kept in a lab till she was 16, when she was released. Well maybe not released but she killed every guard, scientist and even janitor in the place. She doesn't need a wepon though. She was enfused with a rare metal and can make blade come out her hands and feet. Expert in all martial arts. 50 Evil, 50 majorly pissed off. The girl in the school girl outfit on my left is Kitty Pryde, Shadowcat. She's only 16, yeah she's young but what she lacks in age, she makes up for in madness.

>>Flashback

Kitty and a guy are sitting behind a used car parking lot, drinking beer.  
"What about a...Ferrari?" The guy said, putting and arm around her. She spat at the ground.  
"Cheep Italian trash." She sighed and threw her bottle away. "Do you want to screw me?"  
"WHAT!"  
"I said do you want to screw me?"  
"YES!" He nodded rapidly. Suddenly his face contourted painfully.  
Kitty smiled as she shoved the knife into his groin harder.  
"Well? Do you still want to penitrate me? Or is it me who is penitrating you!" She laughed, and stood up walking away, giggling

>>End FB

See?  
Kitty danced with death at the early age of 7. The only child of a Jewish woman and a Cathiloc man, born in chicago.

>>Another FB

A young Kitty is curled up under the bed as her father is beating up 2 men. He killed them both, but then gets stabbed in the back and falls to the ground by a long haired Japanese man in a red suit, his head right beside and looking under the bed. He mouths 'i love you Kitten.' before he was stabbed in the head, killing him. She let out a small whimper as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.  
She then heard her mother struggeling and screaming as she was thrown of the bed by the same man. The man in red then hands a gun to a large, older man who was the boss of the others. Kitty lay on her back, bearly breathing. She heard a cruel laugh then a scream as a bullet pierced the bed and hit the floor a few inches away from her ear. Blood seeped threw the matiress and a few drops splatered her face. Her eyes widened and tears trickeled down.  
"Mommy..."  
She knew the house was on fire but stayed still for a few moments before getting out of it. She watched from the thick cover of trees in her back yard as her house was ingulfed in flames. Her baby blue eyes narrowed and her fist clenched. Flames reflected in her eyes making them look like they're on fire One word was going threw her head.  
Revenge.

>>Break in FB

And she did get it, at the age of 11. The man who ordered the kill of her parents was-luckily for her-a pedofile. He had a infactuation for brown haired, blue eyed girls.

>>Another FB

Kitty is sitting on the mans stomach, a knife in his chest, blood bubbling up in his mouth, still alive. He turned his head sideways but she grabbed his jaw and forced him to look at her.  
"Look at me now! Do I remind you of someone? Am i familiar? Look at my eyes. Look at my lips, my nose. Do I look like someone? Someone who you MURDERED!" She twisted the knife then, pulled it out, ramming it down his throat, causing blood to spray forward like a fountain, onto her. She held the knife with both hands and flung her head back with her eyes wide open. Suddenly 2 guards broke in and yelled as they saw there master dead with a young girl ontop of him. She turned her head and looked at them, they started shooting at her but she pulled out 2 guns and shot them both in the head causing blood to spatter on the wall behind them. She stood up and leapt out the window.

>>End FB

She is still looking for the man in the red suit. But now she only refers to him as 'the red man'.  
At the age of 16, being one of Americas top female assasin, she was hired to assasinate me. I stopped her and offered her a place in my team. I now trust her with my life. 100 Pure Undiluted Evil. She could probably take over my place as head if she wasn't so young. Plus she doesn't like responsability.  
"Please this is our best room miss Rogue, Miss Smith, Miss Howlett and Miss..."  
"Pryde. As in you should get some." Kitty snarled at the man walking in looking around the room. "All clear Rogue."  
I sware that girl is so rude. But she would give her life for me. She always the first to check that the room is all clear.  
We sat at the long table. Kitty on one side, Zoey and Tabby on the other, me at the head. I don't think either would admit it but, Tabby and Zoey are both still slightly scared and weary of Kitty. She did almost kill them then me, and would have if Zoey hadn't stopped her at the last moment.  
"So someone is leaking info about us." Zoey said abrupty. This is so like her. No tact at all. "And most likely someone in this room."  
"Well, we have a ex-Warrior here." Tabby looked straight at Kitty, dark blue eyes met baby blue in a harsh glare. "I think we know who's doing this. Only one person hear that would even doubt the Valkaries, and that's Princess over hear." She motioned with her head at Kitty.  
"Better watch your mouth, don't wanna have me come over there and wash it out with bleach do you Boom Boom?" Kitty growled slamming her fists on the desk.  
"Back of Kitten." Zoey growled.  
"NEVER call me Kitten bitch!"  
"GIRLS!" I decided to put a stop to this before my best 3 girls killed each other. "I know who the leak is. It's Aquilla."  
"Magma!" Tabbys eye widened. "For real?"  
I nodded.  
"Shit man..."  
"So what are we gonna do?" Zoey asked her eyes shinning with the thought of a fight.  
"I say..." Kitty took her tanto sword-about 40cm long out of its holder. Red rubys set in the silver handel, pink, green, yellow and blue clear beads on the end of the handel making it look slightly girly and playful. The holder was silver with ingravings of flowers and vines and the actual blade was made of the strongest steel-She twirled it between her fingers like a gambler does with a coin or chip. "We go to work on her. Give me and Zoey 3 minutes in a room with her and there'll be nothing left."  
"Exept maybe a few blood spatters." Zoey grinned like a manic at Kitty.  
"It can't be helped."  
This was the only time those two get on. When discussing when, how and where to kill people. Slightly twisted but there my girls.  
"So what do you say Rogue?" Zoey asked excitedly.  
"I say we let Boom Boom do the hounors."  
Ok call me cruel for this but Amara is one of Tabbys best friends. I need to make sure that her trust is in me compleatly.  
"Me?" Her voice was wobbely. "You normally send Zoey or Kitty..."  
"Your turn." I said glancing at the other two.  
"No fair! I wanted to play!" Kitty pouted in her childlike voice making her seem innocent but scary at the same time. Relcutently she sheethed her sword and slipped it threw her belt loop.  
"Tabitha, when we arrive back at my mansion you will show Magma what we do with traitors." I was aware my voice was cold. "Do you understand?"  
"Yes Rogue."  
"Kitty, give her your sword."  
"WHAT! Rogue...you know where this sword is from! I can't just give it to someone!"  
Ah yes i forgot about that. See the sword she uses, is the same one that killed her father. She uses it because it was blessed with his blood, a reminder of him.  
"Fine. I forgot about that. Give her something when we get back to the mansion."  
After that we ate. Not much in Kitty and Zoeys case, lots in Tabbys and a normal amount in mine.

It's always the same when we drive anywhere. Tabby and Kitty as Motercycle escorts, Zoey sitting with me in the limo. I glanced out the window and saw Kitty and Tabby driving carlessly, crossing over lanes of road. Both crazy.  
"Why Tabby?"  
"What?" I looked at Zoey sitting across from me.  
"Why send Tabby. You know me and Kitty could do it better. I have my claws and martial arts, and sure she's a bit crazy but giggle girl has her swords and guns and stealth. Tabby isn't that good. She's a second rate assasin and a first rate slut."  
"I thought she was your friend."  
"I don't have friends. I have aquantensis and enemys."  
"Ofcourse, i forgot." I nodded. The limo pulled to a stop and Kitty opened my door waiting for me to get out. We walked into the lobby "Shadowcat. Bring your best wepons to the living area so Tabitha can see them."  
"Yes Rogue." Kitty nodded and sunk into the shadows-hence her name.  
I led the other two into a large room with 4 sofas. A pink one, a red one, a blue one and a green. We each had our own couches hear due to the fact we all worked hear. Mine's the green, Tabbys the red, Zoeys the blue and Kitty is pink. We each sat down and Kitty came in from the shadows in a dark unlit corner, scaring the shit out of Tabby. She was carrying a large wicker hamper. She placed it on the table in the center of the four couches.  
"What you want? I got guns, dagers, swords, knifes, a mace, poisin." She unclipped the locks of the hamper flipping it open. "Take the murder wepon of your choice." Her eyes were proud of each and every one of her wepons. Her eyebrows raised as Tabby picked out a large gun.  
"Nice choice...what bullets you want? I got metal, plastic, ones that will kill instantly, slowly, take your pick."  
"Metal, instantly." Tabby sighed taking the bullets and loading the gun.  
"Too soft Tabs." Kitty smirked. "She's in room 29."  
Tabby stood and walked out.  
"Kitty. Follow." I ordered the small brunette.  
She nodded and moved back into the shadows.  
"How does she do that?" Zoey asked.  
"Don't know." I shrugged. It was the truth. Kitty had always been able to blend into the shadows ever since she was 11. That's what she told me atleast.  
There was shouting upstairs, sounds of a struggle, a gun shot, then a voice cursing. A few moments later Kitty came down followed by Tabby nursing a bloody nose.  
"What happened?" I growled.  
"Seems your girl hear.." She pointed at Tabby. "Ain't got that good a shot. Missed by about 5 feet! Aquilla jumped out the window and made a break for it."  
"Meaning?" Zoey frowned.  
"She got away." Tabby coughed, spitting blood from her mouth that had seeped in. "Probably went back to robbiebobby."  
"RobbieBobby?"  
"Yeah." Kitty nodded, flopping down, her skirt bouncing showing her white underwear for a moment. "Her Warrior boyfriend."  
"What!" Zoey yelled. "How did we not know about this!"  
"She's pretty secretive it seems." Tabby growled.


End file.
